marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Conversations
'Pre-Fight Dialogues and Intros' Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle or when they're the first in the line-up in a fight with another character. Default responses that can be given to any character have been omitted. Akuma *(vs. Thor, Amaterasu or Shuma-Gorath) "It's always fun to kill a god." *(vs. Ryu) "You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" *(vs. Sentinel) "What is this mockery!?" Albert Wesker *(vs. Chris Redfield) "It's time to close the book on us." *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I am the only god." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Let's see how good you really are." Captain America *(with Iron Man and Thor): "Avengers assemble!" *(vs. Zero) "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one."''' *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." *(vs. Iron Man) "You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Metal parts don't make a man. It's what's inside that counts." *(vs. Thor) "I never thought it would come to this, Avenger..." *(vs. all villains except M.O.D.O.K.) "Surrender is your only option." *(vs. Hawkeye) "You always wanted to prove you're better than me. Now here's your chance." Chris Redfield *(vs. Albert Wesker) "I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "...Something's come up. Gotta go." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Found a new B.O.W. I'll take care of it." Chun-Li *(vs. Ryu) "You never stop fighting, do you?" *(vs. all villains) "That's enough, surrender now!' *(vs. She-Hulk) "Don't think you can win with power alone." Crimson Viper *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "I found M.O.D.O.K., the leader of A.I.M....Understood." *(vs. Chun-Li) "It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." *(vs. Captain America) "This one could be a problem." *(vs. Strider Hiryu) "Are you... Strider Hiryu?" Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(vs. female fighters except Trish and Amaterasu) "How come I never meet any nice girls?" *(vs. Trish) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!"' *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "It's alright Joe, be cool." Deadpool *(vs. any Street Fighter) "Hey, I freakin' LOVE Street Fighter! Autograph your spleen for me?" *(vs. Magneto) *imitating Magneto from the X-Men arcade game* "HAHAHA! Magneto! Welcome to die!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Short and short on deodorant is a REAL bad combination, stabby." *(vs. Dante) "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in them?" Doctor Doom *(vs. the X-Men) "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto!" *(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Bah!" *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "It is Doom who should be worshipped!" *(vs. Dormammu) "This dimension is not big enough for the both of us!" *(vs. Crimson Viper) "You fight with primitive toys." Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" *(vs. Thor) "Not even the power of Asgard can humble the Dread Dormammu." *(vs. any villain character except Shuma-Gorath) "I have no use for you..." *(vs. Trish) "You DARE challenge me with magic?" *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Ancient One, what is thy will?" Felicia *(vs. Dormammu) "Hey! Your head's on fire!" *(vs. X-23) "Wow! I love your claws." *(vs. Amaterasu) "Come here, puppy!" Firebrand *(none are known as of now) Ghost Rider *(vs. Firebrand, possibly all villains) "The day of judgement is upon you, scum." *(vs. Morrigan) "Your tricks won't work on me, succubus!" Hawkeye *(vs. Female Characters) "Sorry, I'm married. Can't blame you for wanting me, though." *(vs. Captain America) "Them Cap's Kooky Quartet days are over, old man." Hsien-Ko *(vs. herself) "Huh, didn't know we were quadruplets." *(vs. Taskmaster) "I can tell this one likes weapons, too." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Ugh, I don't even wanna touch that." Hulk *(vs. Mike Haggar) "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" *(vs. Iron Man) "Hulk will break Metal Man open like a tin can!!!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "Hulk no like fighting girls." Iron Man *(with Captain America and Thor) "Avengers assemble!" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" *(vs. any female except Amaterasu) "So, you doing anything after this?" *(vs. Hulk) "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." *(vs. Captain America) "This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K. or Doctor Doom) "Let's see who really has the better toys, shall we?" Jill Valentine *(vs. Chris Redfield) "All enemies will be destroyed." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "Ready for training." *(vs. the X-Men, Magneto & Deadpool) "Ready to seize mutant target." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K or Doctor Doom) "Target acquired." Magneto *(vs. any X-Men except Wolverine) "I grow weary of these encounters." *(vs. Wolverine) "How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." *(vs. Sentinel) "Mutant-hunting abomination!" *(vs. Albert Wesker) "Mutants are born, not created." Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Doesn't look like an arm lock's gonna work on you. Whoa!" M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Captain America) "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." *(vs. Arthur or Viewtiful Joe) "Hmm... A little creature with a surprisingly big head." *(vs. Galactus) "Now I can add killing a god to my resume." Morrigan Aensland *(vs. Phoenix) "You need to strip off those prosaic morals." *(vs. Tron Bonne or X-23) "Aren't you just the cutest." *(vs. Magneto) "Allow me to help release your hate." Nathan "RAD" Spencer *(vs. Iron Man) "How much of that suit is bionic?" *(vs. Spider-Man) "You don't know nothing about swinging!" *(vs. Captain America) "I really didn't think it'd come to this." *(vs. Felicia) "I'll wipe that smile off your face." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Is that it? You're seriously outgunned." Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." *(vs. Akuma) "There's darkness in you. And I know darkness." *(vs. Morrigan) "Are you sure you're not with the Hellfire Club?" *(vs. Chun-Li) "You're about to deal with forces you can't possibly comprehend." Ryu *(vs. Spider-Man) "Spiders. I hate spiders." *(vs. Wolverine) "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." *(vs. Akuma) "I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" *(vs. Chun-Li) "Nice form. Now, let's go!" Sentinel *(vs. the X-Men, Deadpool, or Magneto) "MUTANT ENTITY DETECTED." *(vs. Zero or Tron Bonne) "UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT FOUND. ENTERING COMBAT MODE." *(vs. Akuma) "UNKNOWN ENTITY. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION." She-Hulk *(vs. Hulk) "You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Hun, just turn around and run away before you get hurt." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "Consider yourself impeached." Sir Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom or Iron Man) "Ah! A knight from a foreign realm! Huzzah!!" *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You too are looking for something? Let's be quick about this then!" *(vs. Akuma) "You have the air... *sniff* ...of a demon!" *(vs. all villains except Akuma & Doctor Doom) "I will not foresake my duties!" Spider-Man *(vs. Ryu) "You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "My slimeball sense is tingling." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "*baby talk* Awww, ain't you just the cutest wittle thing?" *(vs. Taskmaster) "Huh... You kiss your mother with that face? Yeesh." Storm *(vs. Magneto) "Will you never learn, Erik?"' ' *(vs. any X-Men) "There is a reason I lead the X-Men." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Now you encounter REAL power." Strider Hiryu *(None are known for now) Shuma-Gorath *(vs. Mike Haggar) "You govern...but without any REAL power!" *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "A living corpse! How quaint!" *(vs. himself) "What a handsome devil you are!" Super-Skrull *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You should stick to fighting zombies!" *(vs. Ryu) "You are the pinnacle of human perfection, which means nothing to me!" *(vs. himself) "Enemies of the Empire shall be executed!" Taskmaster *(vs. Iron Man) "I could use that armor in my classes." *(vs. Captain America) "Long time no see, Cap!" *(vs. Spider-Man) "Hey there, slick! We meet again." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Ooh, hidden weapons. This'll be fun." *(vs. Ryu, Akuma, or Tron Bonne) "I do this for the cash, not for the thrills." Thor Odinson *(vs. Amaterasu) " 'Tis fitting that two gods meet in battle thusly!" *(vs. Hulk, Iron Man, or himself) "Surely, wicked Loki is behind such an encounter!" *(vs. Captain America) "Because of my respect for thee, I shall end this quickly." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Midgard shall now be rid of your stench, foul creature!" Trish *(vs. Dante) "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(vs. Thor) "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" *(vs. Albert Wesker) "So, what kind of magic trick you gonna show me?" Tron Bonne *(vs. Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Sentinel, or Zero) "I found me some new robot parts!" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "Ugh, I smell the stink of poverty on you." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Oh please. I'm not dumb enough to be caught by the cops." Viewtiful Joe *(vs. Dante) "It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" *(vs. any Marvel hero character) "Whoa! You're a real hero? For real?" *(vs. any Marvel villain character) "You will stop your evil ways! ...did I say that right?" Wolverine *(with a team of Hero X-Men characters) "C'mon, X-Men! We got work to do!" *(vs. Phoenix) "It doesn't have to be like this!" *(vs. Ryu) "Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." *(vs. X-23) "No need to pull back, Laura." *(vs. Hulk) "This time we ain't ending in a draw." *(vs. Magneto) "Sorry, Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." *(vs. Sentinel) "Yo, bucket head! Let's have some fun." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "You really think your Hellfire's gonna scare the guy who beat the devil?" X-23 *(vs. Wolverine) "Time for the student to become the master." *(vs. Felicia) "There's more than one way to skin a cat." *(vs. Sentinel) "Consider me a trash compactor!" *(vs. Dante or Zero) "Enjoy those looks while you still got 'em." *(vs. all villains except Sentinel) "I'm the second best at what I do." Zero *(vs. Captain America) "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" *(vs. himself) "Another souless copy." *(vs. Sentinel) "Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it!" 'Call Names' During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. In the Japanese version of the game, even with the English voices switched on, during call outs Hsien-Ko and Akuma are referred to by their Japanese names: Lei-Lei and Gouki respectively (NOTE: In the American and Eurpoean versions of the game, even with the Japanese voices switched on, they are not referred to by their English name). Akuma Akuma is the only character that does not address his teammates by their names/nicknames. *Most female characters (i.e. C. Viper, Chun-Li, She Hulk, Phoenix, Storm, X-23, Tron) - ''Girl *Most male characters (i.e. Ryu, Hulk, Haggar, Wolverine, Magneto, Viewtiful Joe, Taskmaster, Spiderman, Captain America, Iron Man, Wesker, Chris, Dante, Thor, Arthur, Spencer, Dr. Doom) - Boy *Sentinel - Junk *Zero, Jill - Puppet *Amaterasu/Trish/Darkstalkers/Super-Skrull/Dormammu/M.O.D.O.K/Shuma-Gorath - Devil Amaterasu (standard "Call Name" seems to be two barks, special "Call Names" would be something else) *(None are known as of now) Arthur *M.O.D.O.K - Pumpkin Head *Captain America - Cap *Felicia - Little Kitty *Shuma-Gorath - Starfish Demon Captain America *Iron Man - Tony Chris *Captain America - Cap Chun-Li *Captain America - Cap C. Viper *Captain America - Cap Dante *Captain America - Cap Deadpool *Captain America -'' Cap'' *M.O.D.O.K. - Moooooodok *Zero - Zeeeero Doctor Doom *(None are known as of now) Dormammu *(None are known as of now) Felicia *Amaterasu - Puppy *Wolverine - Dog-Man *Dormammu'' - Flame-head'' *Captain America - Cap *Spider-Man - Spidey Firebrand *(none are known as of now) Ghost Rider *(none are known as of now) Hawkeye *(none are known as of now) Haggar *Captain America - Cap Hsien-Ko *Captain America - Cap Hulk *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flame Head *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Funny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl *Thor - Goldilocks *Morrigan - Goth Girl *Sentinel - Robot *Amaterasu - Dog *X-23 - Claw Girl *Super-Skrull - Lizard Guy *M.O.D.O.K. - Big Head *Mike Haggar - Muscle Head *''Shuma-Gorath - Starfish'' *Taskmaster - Skull Head Iron Man *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine -'' Logan'' Magneto *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan *Phoenix - Jean M.O.D.O.K *(None are known as of now) Morrigan *Captain America - Cap *Felicia -'' Kitty'' Phoenix *Wolverine - Logan *X-23 - Laura *Storm - Ororo *Magneto'' - Erik'' *Captain America - Cap Ryu *Captain America - Cap Sentinel *(None are known as of now) She-Hulk *Hulk - Bruce *Iron Man - Tony Shuma-Gorath *(None are known as of now) Spencer *Captain America - Cap Spider-Man *Magneto - Maggie *Wolverine -'' Wolvie'' *Iron Man - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert *Doctor Doom - Doomsy *Hulk - Hulkster *Taskmaster - Tasky *Captain America - Cap Storm *Phoenix - Jean *X-23 - Laura *Wolverine - Logan *Magneto - Erik *Captain America - Cap Strider Hiryu *(none are known as of now) Super-Skrull *(None are known as of now) Taskmaster *(None are known as of now) Thor *Captain America - Cap Trish *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." *Captain America - Cap Tron Bonne *Captain America - Cap Viewtiful Joe *Captain America - Cap Wesker *(None are known as of now) Wolverine *X-23 - Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Phoenix - Jean *Captain America - Cap X-23 *Wolverine - Logan *Captain America - Cap *Phoenix - Jean Zero *Captain America - Cap 'Victory Pose Quotes' In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. The following are said during the victory pose. Note: 'Characters only say these victory quotes DURING their victory pose animation, i.e. when Deadpool shakes the "screen" and yells one of his unique quotes to the player. The Avengers *(as Iron Man) "They don't call us Earth's Mightest Heroes for nothing!" *(as Captain America) "We Avengers will always fight the good fight!" Akuma *(vs. Ryu) "You still need more training!" *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I have killed a god with my fists!" *(vs. Sentinel) "Your toys will not defeat me!" Albert Wesker *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I am the only god." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "I will not be held back by such insects." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "I expected better from you." Captain America *(alongside Iron Man and Thor) "We Avengers will always fight the good fight!" *(vs. Iron Man) "And that was for Civil War!" *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "The day I fall to the likes of you is the day I turn in my shield." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Doesn't exactly make me happy to take down a fellow soldier." *(vs. Zero) "I knew a guy like you in WW2. He didn't make it either." *(vs. Thor) "You gods need to learn that the human spirit can accomplish anything." *(vs. all villains except M.O.D.O.K.) "Your kind's got no shot. Not while I'm around." Chris Redfield *(vs. Albert Wesker) "*sigh of relief* ...it's finally over." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "The B.O.W.'s been neutralized." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Target acquired. Returning to HQ." Chun-Li *(vs. all villains) "I won't let evil go unchecked!" *(vs. Ryu) "Better luck next time." *(vs. She-Hulk) "Remember the old saying, 'mind over muscle'." Crimson Viper *(vs. Chun-Li) "Back off and mind your own business." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "Haven't had dealings with A.I.M. for a long time." *(vs. Captain America) "Sorry, I'm allergic to handcuffs." Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "Tch. Get the hell out of my face." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Stylish and viewtiful!" *(vs. female characters except Trish and Amateratsu) "Sleep it off, baby." *(vs. Trish) "Really, Trish... Is that the best you can do?" Deadpool *(vs. Dante) *chuckling* "Next time maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." *(vs. Magneto) "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" *(vs. any Street Fighter) "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" *(vs. Wolverine) "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS!!!" *laughs* Doctor Doom *(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "Even gods fall before Doom's might!" *(vs. the X-Men) "Mutant scum!" *(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "Consider Doom merciful, if you still draw breath." *(vs. Dormammu) "Return to your own world, knowing that this one belongs to Doom." *(vs. Crimson Viper) "Hehe, a minor distraction!" Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "Mwahahaha! As if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!" *(vs. Trish) "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You wield power ineffectively." *(vs. Thor) "Now Asgard shall fall to me." *(vs. any villain except Shuma-Gorath) "This planet is mine, and now you will die!" *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Back to the Chaos Dimension with you!" Felicia *(vs. Amaterasu) "Lets play together again, puppy!" Firebrand *(none are known as of now) Ghost Rider *(vs. Villains) "There is but one fate for the guilty." *(vs. Dante) "Leave the demon fighting to the experts, fool." *(vs. Morrigan) "Not so amusing now, is it?" Hawkeye *(vs. Female Characters) "Ha ha ha ha! Not today, sweetheart!" Hsien-Ko *(vs. Taskmaster) "Were all those weapons just for show?" *(vs. herself) "You've got to watch out for these fakes! *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Oh, my clothes are all slimy now!" Hulk *(vs. Mike Haggar) "Mustache Man is strong, but not strong enough." *(vs. Iron Man) "Metal Man thinks he stronger than Hulk! Metal Man wrong!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Hulk no like fighting Little Man! Claws hurt!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "Girl Hulk stronger than Hulk thought." Iron Man *(Leading the Avengers) "They don't call us Earth's Mightiest Heroes for nothing." *(vs. Captain America) "It's like Civil War all over again." *(vs. Any female except Amaterasu) "Told you... a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K. or Doctor Doom) "Pfft. You call that tech? I'll show you tech." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Give me a call if you want an upgrade, son." *(vs. Hulk) "What was that about 'Hulk Smash,' again?" Jill Valentine *(vs. Albert Wesker) "My training's complete." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You're expendable, Chris Redfield." *(vs. the X-Men, Magneto, and Deadpool) "Mutant taken into custody." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K or Doctor Doom) "Ready to administer drugs to captive." Magneto *(vs. any X-Men except Wolverine) "The dream is dead." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "Not all those with power are fit to rule." *(vs. Wolverine) "Be grateful I did not rip the adamantium from your very bones!... Again" *(vs. Sentinel) "I will forge a new future for mutantkind!" Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "*sigh of relief* ...that took forever!" M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Captain America) "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" *(vs. Arthur) "Such a puny creature. M.O.D.O.K. has no pity for you!" *(vs. Galactus) "I must admit, I had my eye on your helmet the entire time." Morrigan Aensland *(vs. Tron Bonne or X-23) "*Laughter*'' Children should be sleeping at this hour." *(vs. Magneto) "You need to learn to think happy thoughts." *(vs. Phoenix) "Show me your true form. Let it out." Nathan "RAD" Spencer *(vs. Captain America) "I'm on a mission. Nothing personal." *(vs. Iron Man) "It's the man that counts, not the machine." *(vs. Spider-Man) "And that is how you fight in the air. Punk." *(vs. Felicia) "Sorry, sweetie. Playtime's over." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Heh, what are ya...a rookie?" Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "The two of us just weren't meant to be, Logan." *(vs. Morrigan) "You remind me of Selene, maybe that's why I didn't take it easy on you." *(vs. Akuma) "We're more alike than I'd like to admit." *(vs. Chun-Li) "I may not have wanted to hurt you...but I knew that I would." Ryu *(vs. Chun-Li) "Your kicks still need practice." *(vs. Akuma) "I knew your teachings were false." *(vs. Spider-Man) "Huh... Guess that wasn't so scary." *(vs. Wolverine) "When you lost control, you lost the fight." Sentinel *(vs. Zero or Tron Bonne) "TARGET DESTROYED. RETRIEVING USEFUL TECHNOLOGY." *(vs. the X-Men, Deadpool, or Magneto) "MUTANT ENTITY ELIMINATED. OPERATION SUCCESSFUL." *(vs. Akuma) "ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE. RETURNING WITH INCAPACITATED TARGET." She-Hulk *(vs. Hulk) "I promise not to say anything about this at the family reunion." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "So what if you can't beat a girl, Mike? You still got my vote!" *(vs. Chun-Li) "I almost feel sorry for you, little girl. Almost." Shuma-Gorath *(vs. Mike Haggar) "You are no Doctor Strange, mortal!" *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Your weapons are impressive...your skills are not!" *(vs. himself) "An eye for an eye..." Sir Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom or Iron Man) "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" *(vs. Akuma) "You are strong, but you must regain your humanity!" *(vs. Chris Redfield) "It appears that I was more sincere!" *(vs. all villains except Akuma & Doctor Doom) "You have faced a knight, and lost!" Spider-Man *(vs. Albert Wesker) "You've got great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Sorry, little guy. Beating you up is like stepping on a kitten." *(vs. Taskmaster) "Gonna be hard to copy that butt-kicking!" *(vs. Ryu) "I must admit, beating the living snot out of you was a great honor." Storm *(vs. any X-Men including herself) "Back to the Danger Room with you." *(vs. Magneto) "Perhaps now you realize your foolishness, Magnus." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Terrifying monsters? Try being an X-Man." Strider Hiryu *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Don't worry...I'll punish the guilty." Super-Skrull *(vs. himself) "There is only ONE Super Skrull, as you now plainly see." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Which is more obsolete -- your weapons, or you!?" *(vs. Ryu) "Not bad! Ha-ha-ha!! For a human..." *(vs. Hawkeye) "Enough with these Avengers! Bring me the Fantastic Four!" Taskmaster *(vs. Spider-Man) "I'll send you a bill for the lesson." *(vs. Captain America) "HAHA! Maybe I should show you how to use that shield!" *(vs. Iron Man) "Looks like Tony Stark needs a bodyguard." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "Maybe you need some more weapons." *(vs. Ryu, Akuma, or Tron Bonne) "I'm so much better than you. You can't win!" *(vs. Hawkeye) "Ha! Thanks for the archery lesson, William Tell!" Trish *(vs. Albert Wesker) "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" *(vs. Dante) "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" *(vs. Thor) "We may have similar powers, but you don't know me." Thor Odinson *(vs. Amaterasu) "It honors me to have fought a fellow god of such valor." *(vs. Hulk, Iron Man, or himself) "You fought well...for a mortal." *(vs. Captain America) "Thou does still have my respect, good captain." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Return to the vile dimension that spawned you, evil one!" Tron Bonne *(vs. Zero, Iron Man, Doctor Doom or Sentinel) "I can't wait to start building new robots with your parts." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Ahahaha! Sorry copper, but you're not taking ME in!" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "Sorry, I don't have time for poor people!" Viewtiful Joe *(vs. Dante) "That means I'm both viewtiful and stylish!" *(vs. any Marvel hero character) "Well now, guess we know who's the REAL hero." *(vs. any Marvel villain character) "Good always triumphs...as they say!" Wolverine *(Leading a team of X-Men) "This is what happens when you mess with the X-Men." *(vs. Ryu) "I thought you'd have more fight in you, kid." *(vs. X-23) "Ouch. You're one vicious kid." *(vs. Sentinel) "Target eliminated." *(vs. Hulk) "In our own ways, we're BOTH monsters!" *(vs. Phoenix) "Forgive me, darlin'." *(vs. Magneto) "Game's over, Erik. Time to call it quits." X-23 *(vs. Felicia) "Scurry away now, little kitty." *(vs. Wolverine) "So... Who's the best there is again?" *(vs. Sentinel) "Your mutant-hunting days are over, junkpile." *(vs. Dante or Zero) "Not so pretty now, are ya?" *(vs. all villains minus Sentinel) "Get out of here before I REALLY get mad!" Zero *(vs. Sentinel) "Target destroyed!" *(vs. himself) "How boring..." *(vs. Captain America) "I don't listen to lectures from losers." '''After-Match Win Quotes The following victory quotes are given right after the match, when the winning team and stage are shown. In a text bubble, the one with the final hit against the last man standing gives a finishing quip, all in a comic book fashion. Akuma *(vs. Hulk) "Your anger, rage and resentment is not enough! To defeat a demon you must give in to those urges!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Apocalypse once deemed you worthy of being his Horseman of Death? I really must beg to differ." *(vs. Ryu) "You're still a pup, Ryu. Let go of your inhibitions and embrace your dark side!" *(vs. Dormammu) "My power shall not be overcome! Feeble "Lord of Chaos," you shall know pain and defeat at my hands!" Amaterasu (via Issun) *(vs. Deadpool) "No more inappropriate pooper-scooper quips, I see..." *(vs. Thor) "It looks like the Goddess of the Sun has triumphed over the God of Thunder! Good work, Ammy!" *(vs. Akuma) "That attack that demon did... It was just like when Mrs. Orange makes cherry cakes! That's crazy!" *(vs. Felicia) "Did ya see the cat lady making eyes at me the whole time? Ha ha. I tell ya, being a ladies' man ain't easy." Albert Wesker *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "I do so look forward to dissecting that ridiculously large brain of yours." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "There's only room on this planet for one true mastermind!" *(vs. Jill Valentine) "You are quite a remarkable subject. You will serve me well for a long, long time. Ha ha ha! Captain America *(vs. Crimson Viper) "S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway." *(vs. Thor) "Sometimes men can do extraordinary things. Even topple their gods." *(vs. Mike Haggar) "A true leader would only use violence as a last resort." *(vs. Iron Man) "There's a reason they call me the First Avenger and don't you forget it!" Chris Redfield *(vs. Albert Wesker) "You're finished, Wesker! You're not a god -- you're a joke." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "I've seen some God-forsaken monsters in my time, but you are by far the ugliest." *(vs. Hulk) "Don't let the loss get to you. I've taken down bigger things than you in my time." *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Jill! Are you alright!? What has Wesker done to you!?" Chun-Li *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Your diplomatic immunity's gone, Doom. You will answer for all your dealings with Shadaloo and S.I.N.!" *(vs. Crimson Viper) "I don't care who you work for; don't get in Interpol's way!" *(vs. She-Hulk) "I'm glad to see that I'm not the only woman out there fighting for justice -- literally!" *(vs. Thor) "Tall, blond, and handsome -- you're my type of guy... But do you have to carry that hammer everywhere?" Crimson Viper *(vs. Captain America) "Talk about your gaudy getups. It's nice to be proud of your country, but get some fashion sense." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "So that was the power of the Bionic Arm, was it? Suspicious indeed, I better report to the higher-ups." *(vs. Iron Man) "That was just a taste of what our suit can do. If you want to know more, you know where to find me." *(vs. Chun-Li) "You remind me of myself. If I totally sucked." Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" *(vs. Morrigan) "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" *(vs. Deadpool) "Sometimes you just gotta out-crazy the crazies if you wanna beat 'em." *(vs. Trish) "C'mon, Trish. You'll have to do better to beat the most stylish, hottest demon hunter around." Deadpool *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "So... basically I just beat up Humpty Dumpty in a rocket chair, huh?" *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "You were so much cooler without the dreads. But the game's easier since you can jump now." *(vs. Arthur) "And THAT'S for lulling me into great side-scrolling adventures that were never possible to beat!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "I noticed you're filthy rich. Luckily for you, my services are available at a very high price." Doctor Doom *(vs. Super-Skrull) "This battle has reminded me of the infernal Fantastic Four. For that, you will not live to fight another." *(vs. Arthur) "I have faced knights of Camelot and you are but a pale imitation." *(vs. Taskmaster) "You are nothing but a common thug. I have little time to waste on the likes of you." *(vs. Akuma) "You will reveal to me the source of your power, or you will die!" Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Stick to fighting Mundus, boy." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Your crude understanding of the rudimentary Black Arts is infantile." *(vs. Trish) "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You are but a demon's toy and do not deserve the freedom you have." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Fair warning... I'm coming for the Chaos Dimension next." Felicia *(vs. Amaterasu) "Sorry if I got a little carried away there. It's the whole cats and dogs thing, ya know?" *(vs. Deadpool) "For the last time, I don't care how much catnip you have, I'm not getting into the car with you!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "You should know that stealing is wrong! If my mother were here, she'd really punish you and good!" *(vs. Mike Haggar) "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I hope you and Jessica can make my next show in Metro City!" Firebrand *(vs. Deadpool) "Gho gha gi gi. (Translation: What a weirdo.)" Ghost Rider *(vs. Firebrand) "I have little tolerance for demons... much less inferior ones like you." Hawkeye *(vs. Wolverine) "You fought like an old man, Logan." *(vs. Thor) "Still not sure I buy the whole 'god' thing, Goldilocks." Hsien-Ko *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Stop shooting! I'm not a zombie! I'm a jiang shi! I don't even eat people OR their brains!" *(vs. Deadpool) "I am NOT talking to myself. I'm talking to my sister. What's your excuse?" *(vs. Arthur) "I can't believe I met THE Arthur! You're the most famous demon hunter in the biz! I love all your weapons!" *(vs. Jill Valentine) "Hey! What do you have against the living dead anyway? We're not all bad!" Hulk *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Doom remind Hulk of Banner. Both doctors. Both puny. HULK SMASH PUNY DOCTORS!" *(vs. Phoenix) "Hulk strong now! How strong Hulk be with Phoenix Force? Give Hulk Phoenix Force!" *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Stupid guns not hurt Hulk!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "Hulk break your stupid toys!" Iron Man *(vs. Ryu) "There´s more to life than just fighting. Fast cars and women, for example." *(vs. Nathan Spencer) "Take it from me, son. Metal doesn't make the man." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Don't think I've forgotten about what happened at Camelot." *(vs. Morrigan) "We should discuss our differences over dinner at my place. I'll have the best chefs flown in." Jill Valentine *(vs. Chris Redfield) "You are beaten Chris Redfield. Now you too will serve Wesker." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "You are not one of Wesker's B.O.W.s. What are you?" *(vs. Albert Wesker) "This has been a long time coming, Wesker." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "The alien life-form has been immobilized. I will return to the laboratory with tissue samples." Magneto *(vs. Iron Man) "Facing me in a metal suit of armor... What were you thinking?" *(vs. Wolverine) "Count yourself lucky I did not tear the adamantium from your bones -- again." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "Your attempts at artificial power both impress and disgust me, Albert Wesker." *(vs. Dante) "Brash. Arrogant. Rude... Even a white head of hair. You remind me of my son in many ways..." Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "Big muscles don't mean anything if you don't know how to use 'em, pal." *(vs. Ryu) "I haven't had a fight like that ever since I became mayor. Thanks, kid, that hit the spot." *(vs. She-Hulk) "You have the speed, power, and smarts to take down anyone, but me. Why? It's all about experience." *(vs. Thor) "Whoa, you got the poise, power and mic skills to make it big! Let me call my buddies at the CWA for ya!" M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "It pains me to hurt one with such a large cranium, but your verbosity left me no choice." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "I must admit, I like some of the work you've done with bioengineering. It has... potential." *(vs. Sentinel) "Stick to hunting mutants. Humans are your masters, and I am the master of all humans!" *(vs. himself) "Never again will I forget to lobotomize one of my clones!" Morrigan Aensland *(vs. Wolverine) "You have a beastly charm I just find so, so intriguing." *(vs. X-23) "Such a pure and chaste spirit. Oh, the ways in which I could corrupt you..." *(vs. Phoenix) "Strip away those inhibitions and let your true self out. There is no shame in that." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "My, what strong tentacles you have. I hope the party is just getting started." Nathan "RAD" Spencer *(vs. Captain America) "You used to be one of my childhood heroes. I guess the legend was bigger than the man." *(vs. Iron Man) "This arm of mine isn't as good as your suit, but we can work out the kinks, right...partner?" *(vs. Sentinel) "Mutant genocide...? Another failure of human engineering. Don't worry, it ain't your fault, I understand." *(vs. Arthur) "There's no way medieval weaponary like that will be able to beat this arm!" Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "If I start to lose control again, Logan... I want you to do what you do." *(vs. Akuma) "You have barely even tapped into the vast powers that are inside you, and already they control you." *(vs. Arthur) "Instead of fighting me, you should go and rescue your princess. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting." *(vs. Magneto) "And to think we used to make such a big deal out of you." Ryu *(vs. Super-Skrull) "Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow." *(vs. Wolverine) "And I thought facing someone with one claw was bad enough. You really put me to the test. Thank you." *(vs. Deadpool) "Huh? You stole my Shoryuken? When did you...!?" *(vs. Phoenix) "I see you are battling your inner demon. You must prove that you are stronger than they are." Sentinel *(vs. Storm) "Target Ororo Munroe apprehended. The remainder of the X-Men will soon follow..." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "Target is not a natural mutant. All enhancements were the result of cellular manipulation." *(vs. X-23) "Wolverine DNA detected in female mutant. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE." *(vs. Tron Bonne) "Target apprehended. Fraudulent Sentinel production halted." She-Hulk *(vs. Deadpool) "Y'know, if this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one whacking YOU with a health bar." *(vs. Hulk) "...and another thing! Stop showing up and ruining Thanksgiving!" *(vs. Chun-Li) "You and I have more in common than you think. Maybe once you wake up we can talk about it." *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "So you think you've got family problems? Oh, the stories I could tell you..." Shuma-Gorath *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "As a bride to one of the Old Ones you would be given many dimensions as a dowry." *(vs. Dormammu) "I'll be sure to send your regards to Stephen Strange after I've choked the very life from him." *(vs. Deadpool) "I did not appreciate being called "calamari." And what is this "dipping sauce" you keep referring to?" *(vs. Amaterasu) "You are not worthy to call yourself the protector of this realm." Sir Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Clearly, you are a knight with no honor." *(vs. Iron Man) "Sir Iron Man, if you should ever be in the Demon Village, I would much appreciate the use of your armor." *(vs. Morrigan) "You truly are a temptress of the dark! Begone, for I have a princess to save!" *(vs. Hsien-Ko) "When fighting evil, one must throw with precision and timing, and do not forget your shoulder exercises!" Spider-Man *(vs. Deadpool) "Hey, Mister WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLSON! ...You suck." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Being a carefree, fun-loving hero is all good, but you wouldn't even qualify for the Pet Avengers." *(vs. himself) "Was that a clone me or a Skrull me I just beat? I can never tell the difference." *(vs. Felicia) "What is it with me and cat women named Felicia? Jeez." Storm *(vs. Magneto) "I'm afraid Charles is wrong where you are concerned, Erik. You are a lost cause." *(vs. Phoenix) "I hated to do that to you, Jean. You are like a sister to me." *(vs. Morrigan) "If you are truly the queen of your realm, then you should behave in the manner befitting one." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "Rarely have I met a man with such a stong moral compass. I regret that we had to meet in combat." Strider Hiryu *(vs. Ryu) "Never have I faced a warrior with such a single-minded purpose. Your technique is almost flawless." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Whatever enemies you have, I will slay. You do not belong outside hell's gates." Super-Skrull *(vs. Zero) "For all your weapons and upgrades, you lack the spirit of a true warrior." *(vs. Doctor Doom) "I can see now why the Fantastic Four has defeated you so many times." *(vs. Albert Wesker) "You should kill whoever gave you those meager enhancements. They have availed you nothing in battle!" *(vs. Hulk) "If you are the strongest humanity has to offer, then Earth will soon fall to the Skrull Empire!" Taskmaster *(vs. Crimson Viper) "You got a lotta nice weapons here, toots. Don't mind if I help myself to 'em, do ya?" *(vs. Amaterasu) "Now there's one doggie that got put to sleep." *(vs. Captain America) "Thanks for the slogan, Capitano- 'Taskmaster: He beat the crap outta Cap!'" *(vs. Deadpool) "I told ya a hundred times. Ya can't work for me 'cause killin' my students is bad for business!" Thor Odinson *(vs. Amaterasu) "Thou art a courageous god. The inhabitants of Nippon are blessed to have you as their guardian!" *(vs. Storm) "'Tis one thing to call upon the thunder. 'Tis another to be its god." *(vs. Phoenix) "Ye be a fiery woman with spirit to match the bravest Asgardian! Alas, your skills felt short." *(vs. Morrigan) "Should Hela, the Goddess of Death, ever need a replacement, thou wouldst make for a fine choice." Trish *(vs. Dante) "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." *(vs. Morrigan) "I don't care if you're a queen, princess, or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt!" *(vs. Akuma) "As a former demon myself, I gotta ask you. Is this really the life you want for yourself?" *(vs. Arthur) "Don't worry about it. Even good guys blow it." Tron Bonne *(vs. Sentinel) "Tsk. Tsk. Such a shame to destroy such nice work. Oh, well!" *(vs. Zero) "Now tell me where MegaMan is! I have some more heroic deeds to thwart!" *(vs. Doctor Doom) "Let's see... I got this, and this, and... Ooh! I'll take this throne, too! I look better on it anyway!" *(vs. Storm) "Ah... Ahh... ACHOOOO! Gustaff needs a roof. I knew I shouldn't have skimped on building costs!" Viewtiful Joe *(vs. She-Hulk) "I'm realizing I like really tall women. Also, I'm totally cool with the green thing." *(vs. Spider-Man) "I can see the headline for the next Bugle: "Mystery Hero Saves The Day! Not Your Average Joe!" *(vs. Wolverine) "Duuuude! You're the REAL Wolverine! Can I get a picture? An autograph? Also, let me hear that SNIKT!" *(vs. Ryu) "Wait, wait. You throw fireballs and stuff...without the superhero getup? Dude, you got gyped badly!" Wolverine *(vs. Spider-Man) "That sure shut ya up, now didn't it, punk?" *(vs. Ryu) "You're a good kid. Lotsa spirit. But you gotta find somethin' to fight for. Trust me on this one." *(vs. Felicia) "Heh...That's how you fight with REAL claws, darlin'." *(vs. X-23) "Ain't no substitute for the original, kid." X-23 *(vs. Amaterasu) "So...any relation to Wolfsbane?" *(vs. Trish) "You too were created for a purpose you did not wish to fulfill. You have my sympathy." *(vs. Sentinel) "I'd tell you to send my regards to Bolivar Trask. But you kinda can't in your present condition, huh?" *(vs. Wolverine) "Who's your "daddy" now?" Zero *(vs. Arthur) "You call that a sword?" *(vs. Sentinel) "I'll hunt down all Mavericks, no matter where you hide. That is my duty as a Maverick Hunter!" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "It'll take more than an army of Reploid-wannabe servants to best me." *(vs. Super-Skrull) "I enjoy battling worthy opponents such as you. It keeps me on my toes and makes me that more efficient." 'Defeat Quotes' *'Akuma' **'(Light Attack)' Is this...defeat? **'(Time over)' Worthless. *'Albert Wesker' **'(Light Attack)' This... can't be! **'(Time over)' Impossible. *'Arthur' **'(Light Attack)' No! Not now! **'(Time over)' This is not fair! *'Captain America' **'(Light Attack)' I did... my best. **'(Time over)' I've let too many people down. *'Chris Redfield ' **'(Light Attack)' I did... what I could... **'(Time over) '''Damn it. *'C. Viper''' **'(Time over)' Time's up. *'Dante ' **'(Light Attack)' I can still fight... **'(Time over)' Well this sucks. *'Deadpool' **'(Light Attack)' I still get paid though, right? **'(Heavy Attack)' You pressed the wrong button! **'(Time over)' Takes a lickin' and keeps on.... heh, guess not. *'Doctor Doom ' **'(Light Attack)' Unacceptable... **'(Heavy Attack)' Failure is beneath Doom! **'(Time over) '''This is...impossible. *'Dormammu''' **'(Light Attack)' Regrettable **'(Time over)' This can not be! *'Felicia' **'(Light Attack)' No no no, oh geez. **'(Time over)' No way! *'Ghost Rider' **'(Heavy Attack)' Curse it all! *'Haggar' **'(Time over)' It's over? *'Hsien-Ko' **'(Time over)' (groans)..No! *'Hulk ' **'(Light Attack)' Why... Hulk... lose...? **'(Time over)' What "Time Up" mean? *'Iron Man ' **'(Light Attack)' This is... impossible. **'(Time over)' Energy...depleted. *'Magneto ' **'(Light Attack)' Impossible... **'(Time over)' Unacceptable. *'M.O.D.O.K.' **'(Light Attack)' Am I... dying? **'(Time over)' But, I haven't killed yet! *'Morrigan' **'(Light Attack)' You...you're good. **'(Time over)' I was bored anyway. *'Phoenix' **'(Light Attack)' Scott.... **'(Time over)' I will rise again! *'Sentinel' **'(Light Attack)' UNABLE TO CONTINUE MISSION. **'(Time over)' REQUESTING MISSION UPDATE. *'She-Hulk' **'(Light Attack)' Oh, damn it. **'(Time over)' Too bad. *'Shuma-Gorath' **'(Time over)' Outrageous! *'Spencer' **'(Time over)' (sighs)...Not now. *'Spider-Man' **'(Light Attack)' I let everyone down.... **'(Time over)' Oh, there is never enough time. *'Super-Skrull' **'(Light Attack)' Impossible... **'(Time over)' This is a travesty. *'Storm ' **'(Light Attack)' T'Challa, avenge me... **'(Time over)' This can not be! *'Taskmaster ' **'(Time Over)' Aw, hell! *'Thor' **'(Light Attack)' I have dishonored....Asgard. **'(Time over)' I say thee nay! *'Tron Bonne' **'(Light Attack)' I can't fight anymore. **'(Time over)' No no no, I'm not done! *'Viewtiful Joe' **'(Light Attack)' Ooh... that one hurt! **'(Time over)' Oh, my god! *'Wolverine' **'(Light Attack)' Don't worry. It'll heal... **'(Time over)' Aw, damn it. *'X-23 ' **'(Light Attack)' Nice... fight. **'(Time over)' Not fair! *'Zero' **'(Light Attack)' How did this happen? (unused line file 22) **'(Time over)' That's it huh? Galactus' Pre-Fight Dialogues Note: 'Galactus will say these lines on different characters when the battle starts. *(''vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?" *(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." *(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man) "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" *(vs. Ryu or Akuma) "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." Galactus' Win Quotes '''Note: Galactus will say these lines on different characters before he destroys the earth. *''(vs. Amaterasu, Thor, or Shuma-Gorath) "I am not without mercy, you may serve as my herald." *(vs. Ryu or Akuma'') "Congratulations, you have doomed your world." *''(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man'') "Where is your laughter now?" *''(vs. Captain America or Iron Man) "What does 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' mean to one who rules the universe?" 'Galactus Defeat Quote How dare you! I now must squash you like the bug that you are!﻿ '''﻿ ﻿ Category:MvC3 Category:Win Quotes